Daniels Mate
by Mishief-Maker-loves-to-write
Summary: Daniel Jackson didn't think he had much in this life, until he met Rayne Steller. sarcastic and unpredictable, she's just what he needs. and maybe, with her hard life, he's what she's been searching for as well? Daniel/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You were looking for us Sir?" Jack asked as he sat down. "Yes. I have been given orders to retrieve someone." "And we're needed because?" Sam asked, as she folded her hands neatly on the table before her. "She knows important information we need, and seems to have gone missing, so we dropped looking for her for more important things such as the Stargate. But now she has some knowledge we are in need of, and we must retrieve her. Her file is on the table." Jack reached out and took it, scanning it over. He raised an eyebrow, and lowered the file. "She's only nineteen. And her original hair colour is… white? I hardly believe that." "She is indeed only nineteen, lieutenant. And Yes, her hair colour is originally white. She must die it to cover it up. She also managed to break into area 51 and steal some files containing information on the Stargate. It was where it was located, and the code to the planet Daniel is on. Very dangerous information. After that, she disappeared from the face of the planet, and hasn't been seen since. Until now. We found her living at a place called 'The Elixor'." Speaking up, Sam asked "Isn't that-." "Yes, that is indeed a club. She performs there. And I need you to go and retrieve her." "But why us?" Sam asked, and the General looked at her for a second before responding "It seems that she knows someone on your team, and would more likely come willingly. And that person would be you Sam."

The blond looked confused for a moment, asking "Me?" Jack passed her the file, and Sam nearly dropped it when she read through it. "Yeah, I know her. She's only four years younger than me, and I met her when she was reading some of the books in my house. I'm really not at home a lot because of work, so I didn't know how she got in, but apparently she had been staying there for a few weeks. Found a way to break in. she was only fifteen then, and had left her foster home. So I had her stay with me for a few years. She left when she was seventeen, going to college. She was a year ahead of everyone, and went early. Well, I assumed she went. She must've stolen the files when she left. I haven't seen or heard from her since." "Poor kid." Kowalski said, and Jack looked at him asking "Poor kid? She broke into a secret military facility, and stole some pretty important files. How is that 'poor kid'?" "She must've had it tough if she's at some club now." Standing up, Sam announced "We'll go get her."

As the van stopped in front of the building, loud music could be heard loud and clearly. The building itself was large and filled to the brim with people, but still on the shabby side. When they entered, strobe lights, and the smell of sweat invaded the teams noses. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and the glass boxes set up near the back of the room lit up, showing several girls in different poses. Another glass box rose in the middle of the other glass boxes, and there was a girl dressed differently than the others. Her pitch black hair was wild and curly, and fell over onto her slightly tanned face. Her makeup was dramatic, with the eyes dark and sparkly, her lips a deep red. Her clothing was bright if not a bit skimpy. The lights started changing, as she began singing, the other girls dancing behind her.

_Let's go take a ride in your car  
>I will take the passenger seat<br>Baby, we don't have to go far  
>Unless you wanna show<br>Me a lovely place out of town  
>Where you feel most at ease<br>Well you are the one that I like  
>Always will be<em>

_I think it's time to let you know  
>The way I feel when you take hold<br>One single touch from you, I'm gone  
>Still got the rush when I'm alone<br>I think it is time I let you know  
>Take all of me, I will devote<br>You set me free, my body's yours  
>It feels the best when you're involved<em>

_I want you to take over control  
>Take over control<br>Take take take take over control  
>Oh oh oh, I want you to take over control<br>Plug it in and turn me on_

_I want you to take over control  
>Take over control<br>Take take take take over control  
>Oh oh oh, I want you to take over control<br>Plug it in and turn me on_

_Baby, baby, can't you see?  
>That I'm giving all of me<br>So, it's up to you now  
>We could let time pass away<br>I'll make an excuse to play  
>But, it's up to you now<br>Just wanna fulfill your needs  
>While you're taking over me<br>So, what do you want now?  
>Take a picture, make a show<br>'Cause nobody has to know  
>All the ways that we get down<em>

_I want you to take over control  
>Take over control<br>Take take take take over control  
>Oh oh oh, I want you to take over control<br>Plug it in and turn me on_

_Oh, oh whoa oh  
>Oh, oh whoa ooh oh<br>Plug it in and turn me on  
>Oh, oh whoa oh<br>Oh, oh whoa ooh oh  
>Plug it in and turn me on<em>

_I want you to take over control  
>Take over control<br>Take take take take over control  
>Oh oh oh, I want you to take over control<br>Plug it in and turn me on_

_Oh, oh whoa oh  
>Oh, oh whoa ooh oh<br>Plug it in and turn me on  
>Oh, oh whoa oh<br>Oh, oh whoa ooh oh  
>Plug it in and turn me on <em>

Her hips were swaying to the music, and she danced seductively along with her words. Sam had a worried expression on her face, while Jack and the rest of the team where transfixed. Punching his arm, Sam hissed "She's Nineteen!" Jack straightened up then, and said "Right. Let's go talk to her. We'll wait for her in her changing room." They managed to find a door after searching the place with a plague across it saying '_Rayne_'. They stepped inside and waited, until the door creaked open. She walked past them, not even noticing them in the room, until Jack walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, and swung her hand back, whacking Jack right in the nose. Stumbling back a few steps, holding his nose, he complained "Ow!" Rayne finally noticed them there, and smiled sheepishly, saying "Oops. Sorry. Reflexes." Pulling out a box of tissues, she handed it to Jack, to treat his bleeding nose, and walked behind a changing screen. "Any reason why you're here?" she asked. "Especially you Sam." "We were wondering if you still had those files." Sam said. "Of course. All business. Yep, I still have them, but it doesn't mean I'll just give them up."

She stepped out from behind the changing screen, wearing some ripped up jean shorts over fishnet leggings with black combat boots. A black tube top was under a short sleeved larger shirt that stopped just below her bust, and hung off her shoulder, leaving her stomach revealed. Her black fingerless gloves were on her hands, and her hair had come out of its wild ringlets, leaving it in long wavy black tresses that reached the small of her back. Twirling a piece of hair around her finger, she said "Shall we go?" grabbing a duffle bag off the ground, she snatched a file folder off the dresser on the way by and walked out the door. "It's like she knew we were coming." Jack whispered to his team members. "Yes I was, I just didn't know when exactly." "Weird." Jack commented. Gradually, The team members all followed her down the halls, and out the back door.

Going straight to their white van, she opened the door, and threw in her bag before sitting down in one of the back seats. When the team got in, they saw her sitting there with her hands folded neatly in her lap, while swinging her legs like a little kid on a swing. Shrugging his shoulders, Jack got into the front seat and starting driving back to base.

_**Rayne's P.O.V:**_

"Miss Steller, please remove your feet from the table." Rolling my eyes, I did as I was told, and drummed my long manicured fingers on the table. "I assume you want the files back. So here they are, but I've already read them." I was quiet for a moment, but then said "I'm listening." "For what?" Jack asked, and I replied lazily "For the proposition you're about to tell me to keep me quiet. Although, I already have a request in mind." His facial features not changing, general Hammond said "Your in no position to be making demands Miss Stellar." Smirking, I said "Oh, contraire, my dear general. No prison of yours can hold me. I want a deal, so I'll keep quiet. What I want, is to travel through the Stargate." Raising an eyebrow, Jack asked "Why?" smiling bitterly, I said "Why not? I really have nothing here. I only perform at that club to pay the bills. I have no family, no friends, and really no purpose in life. The only thing I'm really good at is singing and dancing, which is why I'm at that club. No agent would take in a scruffy kid from the street. So I want to go through the Stargate, even if it's just once. I don't care If I live or die. I just want to go through. Maybe there'll be a better life on the other side."

I didn't look up from my fingernails, knowing they would all have looks of pity on their faces, and I really didn't need that right now. It was silent for a minute, until General Hammond said "I'll talk it over with my superiors. Dismissed."

It was exactly twenty four and a half hours later when I found myself standing on the ramp leading up to the activated Stargate. I wasn't wearing the usual military outfit, since I refused to wear it, and they couldn't find one in my size. I wore some tight camo pants and a camo green belly shirt. A gun holster was attached around my waist, and a grenade belt was over my shoulder going around my front, and looping under my other arm. A guitar I had found in the garbage back at the club was with me, and although it was old, I had fixed the strings, and I used it regularly. It was now in its case and strapped on my back. I know, it's something I totally shouldn't be bringing, but my guitar goes everywhere with me. My black hair was back in a French braid, and I wore my ever present deep red lipstick, and dark eyeliner. I scoffed when I saw the others in ridiculously heavy clothing and huge packs on their backs. When looked up, the Stargate stood there and I stared at it with awe, slowly taking several steps forward. Reaching out, I touched the strange substance, but pulled away as soon as I felt it.

"Come on squirt." Jack said, and pushed me gently in. A rush of different feelings overcame me, and my body couldn't seem to decide on being hot or cold. When I stopped the movement, I saw in front of me, a large temple with incredibly high ceilings and stone walls. Off to the side, Sam was curled up, and groaning. "Uh. I think I'm gunna be sick. Uh." "Maybe you shouldn't of had that big lunch huh." Jack said, patting Sam on the shoulder. She stood up, and everyone proceeded slowly with guns in hand. The machine gun I was handed was a bit smaller than the rest, but it still fit me perfectly. Walking forward cautiously, we held our guns up and ready, ready to shoot anything that was dangerous. Something moved at the edge of my vision, and I whipped around, only to see a boy a little bit younger than me. My face lit up into a smile, and I lowered my gun, not listening to the commands of "Put your gun back up!" from Jack.

I looked around then, and saw many people aiming their guns at me and my team. "Ta-hari!" a voice said, and a man wearing glasses who looked to be in his late twenties came out, holding his hands in the air. "Cha-hari. Lower your guns." The people did as told, and my team did as well. "Hello Jack. Well, welcome back." The be-speckled man said, and Jack didn't reply, only walked past him, right to a boy about my age.

The boy saluted him, and Jack saluted back, then they hugged. "I did not think to be seeing you again!" He said, in the most adorable accent ever. "Daniel, how you doing?" Jack asked the man, and the man responded "Good. You?" "Much better. Now that I see everybody's okay." "Greetings, Doctor Jackson." "Hey Freddie." Holding out a package of tissues, Kowalski said "Here, got a little something for you." taking it, Daniel said "Kowalski." The men talked for a bit, and I walked over to where Sam was examining the Stargates command thingy. I have no clue what it's called. "Amazing." She was murmuring, and I just rolled my eyes as she went on and on about how amazing the thing was. Jack called for her twice before she actually responded. "Oh! Right. Excuse me." she smiled at Daniel, saying "Doctor Jackson I presume. I'm doctor Samantha Carter." "I thought you wanted to be called captain." Jack stated. I laughed, and said "We just call her Sam. Or if she gets annoying, I call her Sammy. She hates that."

"Oh, and this is Rayne Steller. We brought her on request." Jack introduced, and I smirked, while holding out fist, waiting for the brown haired man to respond. He looked confused, and I said patently, "You bump it. With your own fist. It's how we grungies greet each other." Daniel did so, tentatively, and I smiled, saying "We'll work on it." before walking over to the boy named Skaara. "I love your hair. Do you always keep it up like this? It would totally be easier to care for it." he didn't respond, just smiled at me, and I giggled. Dragging me back to the conversation, Jack said "Six hostel aliens came through the Stargate on earth. Four people are dead, ones missing." "One of them looked like rah, Daniel." Kowalski threw in, and Daniels face changed from confused, to concerned. "Well, they didn't come from here. I mean, the boys take shifts thirty-six hours a day, every day. We'd know if they came through here." "Well they came from somewhere Daniel." Jack said, and the Adults all went serious.

We ended up eating with them, since Daniel couldn't help us until the sandstorm was over. We all sat down around the fire, and Skaara handed Jack a bowl of something. "What's this?" "Drink." The boy told him, and Jack sniffed it, before asking "Moonshine?" "Moon-shine." Skaara repeated, but with a bit more difficulty. "Yeah. Moonshine. As in booze… Daniel, what are you teaching these kids?" Skaara laughed, and said "Try it!" so he did, and ended coughing it up, making everyone laugh. Giggling, I took the bowl out of his hands, and stating "Wimp." To the lieutenant, before drinking it down. I plopped the empty bowl onto my lap, and I smirked at the soldiers faces. "You don't get by in strip clubs honey, unless you can contain your alcohol." It was Daniels turn to cough and spit out his drink. "Strip club? You worked at a strip club?" he asked, while staring at me with wide eyes. Snorting, I responded "It pays the bills. I personally didn't strip, but I did sing." "You should sing for us Rayne." Sam suggested, and I smiled before standing up and getting my guitar which I had left at the Stargates stairs.

Tuning it up, with people watching in wonder, I said "this is called a guitar. It's an earth instrument." Clearing my throat, I said "Okay, this song is called 'who you are' by Jessie J. one of my favourite artists." I strummed the first few chords.

_Oooooh, yeah. __I stare at my reflection in the mirror:  
>"Why am I doing this to myself?"<br>Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
>I nearly left the real me on the shelf.<br>No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,<br>It's okay not to be okay.  
>Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.<br>Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
>There's nothing wrong with who you are!<br>(who you are __[x11]__)_

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
>I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!<br>The more I try the less it's working, yeah  
>'Cause everything inside me screams<br>No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,<br>It's okay not to be okay.  
>Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.<br>But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
>There's nothing wrong with who you are!<em>

_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like WHOA!  
>Just go, and leave me alone!<br>Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,  
>With a smile, that's my home!<br>That's my home, no..._

_No, no, no, no, no...  
>Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!<br>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
>It's okay not to be okay...<br>Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
>Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,<br>Just be true to who you are!  
>Yeah yeah yeah<em>

I finished the song with a gentle strum, and both soldiers and people stared at me. "Your amazing." Daniel said, and I smiled brightly at him. "It's what I love doing. But the only job I got was at the club." Breathing out, I packed up my guitar again, and leaned it against the pillar. I sat down in my spot, and Jack asked "How long have you been singing?" I noticed that Skaara was gone, but I responded "I've always been singing, but I was just too shy before. I thought I was totally tone-deaf until I started busking and was gathering large amounts of people. The owner of the club I worked at found me and asked me to work at his club for higher wages. So I did. I only worked there for a year and half until the military picked me up. So yeah. Here I am now." Standing up, I said over my shoulder "Thanks for the food." Before walking towards the large stone archway. I bumped into Skaara who was heading back from somewhere, and I laughed when I fell on top of him. "Are you alright?" I asked, as I helped him up. He nodded, but didn't say anything, which I found odd. "Is the storm over?" he nodded again, and I grabbed his hand saying "Well, let's go tell Daniel!" before pulling him over to the group.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Making my way through the crowd, and not letting go of the boy's hand, I said "Yo, Danielle! The storms over." He smiled than nodded at me, not acknowledging the fact that I had just called him a girl's name. Standing up, he said something to Jack and Sam, and left with Kowalski in tow. Everyone was staring at me now, and I stayed quite until I couldn't take it anymore. Clapping my hands together, I asked "Okay! Who want to learn how to deck a full grown man twice your size?" several boys put their hand up, as well as a few girls. Grinning evilly, I said "Great! Okay, I'll just get my lovely assistant to come over here." The left over soldier (I forget his name.) stood up confidently, and walked over to me. placing myself in front of him, I said "Now pay attention. Soldier man, I want you to grab me from behind." "I'm not doing that to a kid. Besides, I have training. Don't embarrass yourself." "Come on, I ain't some wimpy little girl. Grab me." So he did, and I didn't bother struggling. "Now, If someone grabs you around your arms so they can't move, simply stomp on his toe to loosen his grip." I stomped harshly down on his boot, making sure my heel was tilted at just the right angle.

It hit him just right, and his face screwed up, before loosening his grip a little. "Good, now with your elbow, hit him in the stomach." So I jabbed him in the stomach with my sharp and pointy elbow, making him cough, and loosen his grip even more. "Next, with your fist, smash him in the face," I did so, and he stumbled back a bit, clutching at his nose. "And finally, if the attacker has still not let go, you do this." And with a swift kick backwards, I nailed him in the family jewels. He crumpled into a ball on the ground, while whining. "That people, is how you protect yourself. Very useful for the ladies. And those who don't have guns." I laughed at the looks on the adults faces, and the boys looked like they had just seen an angel.

It was later that day, when I found myself sitting in the middle of three boys, one of them being Skaara. He had finally started talking to me now, but seemed to blush a lot more often. They were attempting to teach me their language. Abydos, it was called, but I was struggling with it. Skaara would say the Abydonian word for nose, and touch my nose. I would repeat it slowly, and touch his nose. Then he would move onto the next word. Finally, I threw my hands up into the air proclaiming "Why can't you teach my things like how to insult a person? I could just insult people without them knowing it! that would be awesome." They laughed, and Skaara said "A pretty face like yours should not have rotten words coming out of her mouth." With a teasing tone in his voice. I laughed, and shoved his shoulder lightly, saying "Shut up." I joked and laughed with them some more, but it all stopped when the gate started activating. "Run! Behind the pillars!" I shouted, and I grabbed my gun from the ground. I hid behind the pillar until several people stepped out of the active gate.

They wore metal armour, and metal snake heads, with glowing red eyes. They were bright, and menacing. I shot until I ran out of ammunition. That was when the trouble came. A guard went and grabbed me, and I yelled out to Skaara. He turned and looked at me, wide eyed, and I saw he was out of ammunition too. "Run Skaara!" I screamed, but he didn't. instead he tried to fight off the snake man who grabbed a hold of him. I tried using my techniques I had just taught the people, but the armour was too hard, and I only hurt my foot. So I struggled and screamed, hoping that Sam, Jack, Daniel, or anybody could hear. The guard brought me over to where the golden snake was, and my eyes widened in horror when I saw the unconscious Skaara. "Let me go you son of a bitch!" I snarled, and he grabbed my face in his hands. "Yes. Very beautiful. You will be the one." And he put his little hand device over my head. It glowed, and I stared at it, waiting for something horrible to happen. But nothing did. "God, what a douche bag." I said, still struggling. "Strange. It did not work. Knock her out." The snake guy ordered and the next thing I knew, I felt a sharp pain at the back of my skull, then blackness.

I woke up with a pain in the back of my head. "Oh shit… that was some party last night." I muttered, before opening my eyes. The only thing in my line of vision, was warm brown eyes. Smiling weakly, I said "Hey cutie-pie." Making his face red. "Y-You were still unconscious when I awoke. I tried to keep you comfortable." My head was on his lap, and I said "Thank you." before sitting up slowly. I held the back of my head, and asked "Where are we?" "In a prison. The snake people captured us." "Yeah, I gathered that. I think… my foot is injured." I looked up at the people surrounding us, and I almost started crying at the site of a little blond haired boy. "These are some cruel people." I stated, before closing my eyes, and putting my head on Skaara's shoulder.

It was hours later when I was woken up again, this time by Skaara shaking me. I had been sleeping against him, and I groggily opened my eyes to see the face of a dear friend. "Hey Jack." I greeted. "The others are over here." He said, and I stood up with the help of Skaara. We walked over, and I could hear Jack saying "But look what I did find." Skaara and I rushed over to them, (I was limping) me attached to Skaara's arm. "Daniel! You're alright." They hugged, and I hissed in pain when my leg was jostled. "Damn." I grunted, before slowly sitting down. I unzipped my boot, and saw the blood starting to seep from it. "That definitely not good." Standing up, I hobbled a bit, but managed to stay upright. "It's getting worse." Sniffling sounds made their way to my ears, and I turned around to see the blond haired boy hurriedly trying to dry his tears. My heart melted, and I opened my arms, saying "Come here sweetie." He did as told, and I sat down again, hugging him close to me, and singing softly.

(Casualty of love – Jessie J)

_Hmm, yeah. __We may not have all the answers  
>I know that we can change some of the things that are beyond our control<br>And the vision of us may be blurry  
>But use your heart to see<br>Just follow the beat, the rhythm will lead you right back to me_

_Sometimes its a game of give and take  
>Its easy to break<br>But hold on and wait  
>Have a little faith<em>

_I will go down to the last round  
>I'll be your strength to find you when you get lost in the crowd<br>So I'll stand up tall, if by chance I fall  
>Then I'll go down as a casualty of love<em>

_The battle of us could be simple  
>Escape without being hurt<br>Cause love is a shield, keeps us concealed  
>From what could get even worse<em>

_So baby let me be your soldier  
>Don't be overtaken by pride<br>Just close your eyes, take my hand  
>promise to keep us alive-<em>

They cut me off, and I looked up to see a huge serpent guy looming over me. I shut my mouth, and he moved past me to Jack. He grabbed his wrist, and asked "What is this?" "A watch." A puff of air escaped my mouth as I listened in. the little boy I was still holding clung to me for warmth, and comforted him the best I could. The serpent guy soon left, but returned later with people behind him. He said something, and I asked Skaara, "What did he say?" "They are going to choose." "Choose what?" Sam asked, and the boy replied solemnly "Who will be the children of the gods." Then the serpent dudes came around and pushed everyone to their knees, while the head serpent guy yelled "Kneel before your masters!" we did, and although Skaara was hesitant, after Jack hissed out his name, he did as told. Soon some people came down the stairs, and Daniel had a conversation with him. But they ended up choosing Skaara. "Skaara!" I screamed, and fought to get to him. I managed to grab his hand, but he was pulled away from me. the doors slammed closed, and I sunk to my knees. "Kill the rest." The golden snake commanded, and everyone started screaming and running away.

The snakes marched towards us, and I shoved the blond boy behind me. A growl rang through the air, and It sure as hell didn't come from me.

**NO-ONES P.O.V:**

Jack, and the rest of the SG-1 team watched in horror as Rayne's pitch black hair melted away to reveal a shocking white. Her stance changed from protective, to feral, and the people watched wide eyed as she shifted into a **huge **pure white panther. She hissed and snarled at the snakes, making them back away somewhat. Launching at the ones in front of her, she grabbed the serpents head in her large mouth, before ripping off the helmet and clawing the soldiers face off. They shot blasts at her, but the beams just bounced off, and fizzled into nothingness. One after another, she attacked the guards, until only one was left. The leader. Changing back into her original state, she turned around to face them, and her eyes had changed from a dark, almost black brown, to a bright yellowish green. Like a cats. In a normal voice, Rayne said "God, I hate snakes."

After Jack had blasted a hole in the wall with a snake weapon, they ushered everyone outside, including the leader, whose name was Teal'c. He had helped me shoot down the guards, and with him we ran towards the Stargate. We met up with the other soldiers, and a few Jaffa were on our tail. So we had a shoot out, and ran into the activated Stargate. A few were injured but they managed to get to the Stargate in time. I stayed behind, and helped the last remaining soldiers into the Stargate. We managed not to get shot, and made it safely back to earth. As soon as we were through, they closed the iris, and the snake things couldn't get us. We were safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had gone back to the club for a bit, because I still had a contract, but I ended it quickly, so I could go back to the Stargate. I had been offered a job there, since my 'Powers' were going to under-go study. So really, it wasn't much of a job. When I got back, I quickly found out that Kowalski had gotten a Goa'uld wrapped around his neck and in his head. So they surgically removed it, but it still remained, and Teal'c ended up saving the day, by shaving off the back of Kowalski's head, and making the bit of Goa'uld in his head remove itself. Now that soldier is dead. (May he rest in peace. Or uh… pieces.) I soon found myself on another mission, and I was forced into the military outfit, since they had made one my size. I threw every colourful word I knew at them, and only ended up wearing what I did last time, only with my now white hair in pigtails. Oh well. I still got what I wanted. Heh heh. Anyway, we were on a green, and rock filled planet, which seemed pretty boring to me. that's when we heard the dog-barks.

A boy was running towards us, with large German shepherds running after him, and biting at his clothing and limbs. I took out my hand gun, and shot three times in the air, scaring the dogs into running away. Sam, Teal'c and I ran after them, making sure they didn't come back. When we came back to where Jack and Daniel were, they introduced us. "This is Teal'c, Doctor Carter, and Rayne." "The dogs are gone." Teal'c stated, and Sam put in "for now." The boy looked at both of us, before walking over to Jack, and asked "These are women?" Raising an eyebrow, I asked "What? Do I have a booger hanging out of my nose or something?" Daniel hurried over to us, and said "He looks… really upset. It must some kind of cultural thing…" rolling my eyes, I walked over to him, and he exclaimed "No! I cannot look at you!" "Okay, now I'm irked." Sam said, before we heard the sound of horses coming our way.

The boy told us to leave, and take our "Women." With us. I snorted at this, but stopped laughing when swords and arrows where aimed at us. Jack shot a few times, and then another rider appeared. "My son." He said to the boy. "when you did not return, I feared you were dead." "I would be in dog's stomach now, but for these." The boy said, then pointed at us. "Is this any way to greet a stranger?" the man asked the others. "Those two, are women." "Observant much." Jack muttered to us. I snickered. The boy went on about how we were from some sea, and that we didn't know their ways. And we don't! yet, when Sam explained how the gun worked after the man asked what it was, he commanded the men to kill her! I put myself in front of her, and yelled "NO! you'll have to go through me first!" "The girl shall be killed as well." The boy stopped his father, explaining that I had saved his life. Which, I had. So now, we were the man's guest, and we had to learn his ways, even though Sam wanted to go back through the Stargate. "I couldn't agree more." I grumbled.

At the camp, we were led to a tent, and I looked around as Daniel went on and on about the amazing culture of this place. The man came in, the leader, I found out, and when he entered, he gave us permission to talk. _Permission_! My blood was boiling. "It is against our laws for women to speak, and show her face in public." The boy frowned at us, saying "Or to wear the clothes of a man." "The old laws, weigh heavily. Since you saved Abu from the dogs, it gave me a way to prevent your death." Sam said "Uh… thank you for that." They talked for a bit, and Sam said she wanted to see what medicine they had, and I wanted to see what gory stuff happened to the people, so I volunteered to go with them. "I'm afraid you cannot go until you are… properly attired." Moughal, with his wise smile, said with a voice of a leader. "You should probably do what he wants. Anthropologists do it all the time. They dress and live as the people their studying." Frowning at Daniel, I replied "Sorry to tell you this Hunny, but I ain't no anthropologist." He seemed a bit confused at me calling him 'Hunny' but Jack replied right away, saying "Well, you two are today!"

"This is stupid." I said yet again, as I tried to loosen the damn thing. "There's too much materiel! I can't move at all." The men entered, and I stepped out from behind the changing curtain. They had been staring at Sam, but turned to look at me as I entered the room. I rushed over to Daniel gasping "Help! It's trying to kill me!" I was hyper ventilating, and saying "I never wear any clothing around my middle. Ever! Why do you hate me?" I asked, while tugging on his sleeves. The dress I was wearing was a rich purple, with silver embroidery. I wore no headdress, but my hair was done up in complicated twists and braids, with silver strands woven through it. a silver head band was on my head, similar to a crown. The only good thing about this dress, is that it made my boobs look bigger. And it made me look even slimmer than I was. With my high metabolism, this was near impossible. The men stared at me open mouthed, and I huffed, before walking back over to Sam. "I think they're in shock from how horrible I look. I feel like a pretty, pretty princess doll. Shoot me now."

She laughed, and I turned back to the men. "Hellooo? Are you alive?" "You look most beautiful Rayne Steller." Teal'c said, and I smiled brightly up at him, saying "Awww, thanks Teal'c! I knew you were a total softy at heart." His facial expression didn't change, but I could tell he was embarrassed. "You are… the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Abu said, as he grabbed my hand. I was a tad creeped out, and when he kissed my hand I said "Uh… thanks?" "You are the one! I can feel it!" Turning to Daniel, he asked "How much?" my mouth dropping open, I went ghetto, and said "Oh _Hell_ no!" Complete with the finger thing. "How much for… what?" Daniel asked hesitantly. "For the girl. I will make her my first wife." My eyes went wide, and I hid behind the bespeckled man. "Daniel…. Don't let him take me…" I whined, while peeking out from behind him. "But I will protect you from everything! And give you many healthy children." He protested. I covered my mouth in horror, and hid completely behind Daniel. I looked at Jack and Teal'c for help, and Jack said "Uh… Rayne isn't for sale. Where we come from, Women can marry who they want."

Not seeming to get the hint, Abu said "I will feed you, and take care of you! I will even make you my only wife if you wish it!" while going around Daniel, to grab me. I ran away from him, squeaking, and hid behind Sam instead. "She is shy. But she will accept my offer by the end of tonight!" he proclaimed, before leaving the tent. As soon as the tent flap settled, I turned and glared daggers at my team members. "Why didn't you say anything? Do you _want _me to be sold to him? I'm only nineteen! I'm not ready for kids yet!" I was hyperventilating again, and Daniel grabbed me by the shoulders, saying "Calm down Rayne. It'll be okay. As long as your with us, you'll be fine." Letting out a breath of relief, I calmed down, then said "there's no way in hell that I'm wearing this thing over my face. Besides. I totally won't feel safe tonight. I'll probably end up getting raped by him. Abu… I think his name was? So, either one of you guards my tent tonight, or I'm sleeping with one of you. and will someone get me some regular clothing?"

"How about this. You sleep with Daniel tonight. But the dress works for me." Jack said, as he looked at both me and Sam. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

It was later that night when I was jolted awake from my peaceful sleep, because I heard a noise. The looming face of Abu scared the hell out of me, and I nearly screamed, but was silenced by the cloth coming over my mouth and nose, making me inhale a foul smelling something, and be knocked unconscious.

_**NO-ONES P.O.V:**_

When Daniel entered the tent after the party, he saw a sleeping Rayne, with the innocent face of an angel. "Too bad she's not like that all the time." He muttered. Smoothing out a few blankets, he lay down, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Daniel was up early, and turned over on his side to wake Rayne up. She hadn't moved, but he thought it was just the way she slept at night. So gently shaking her shoulders, he said "Rayne, come on, it's time to get up." Only to have no response. Trying again, he still didn't receive a response. Now shaking her roughly, only stillness and barely there breathing told him she was still alive. "Jack!" he yelled.

_**RAYNE'S P.O.V**_:

Breathe in… breathe out. Breathe in… breathe out. Repeat the process. That's really all I was doing, since I felt like I was being pushed around on every side of me. It was annoying, to say the least, and I just wanted to get out of… wherever I was. I hated trying to sleep when I'm uncomfortable. Three things were required for me to have a full nights rest. I need to be warm, something fuzzy either on me or under me, and something to hug. I only got one of those things. In fact, I was a bit too warm. "Dan….iel." I croaked. _Rayne_ I heard, like it was somewhere far away. "D…Dan…iel." I tried again. _Rayne_. It sounded closer. I tried to speak again, but nothing came out. My throat hurt too much.

"Rayne." I woke up with a start, and I was looking into the warm blue eyes of Daniel Jackson. I was lying on a bed of furs, out in the middle of the forest. How did I get here? "You inhaled some sleeping potion, as Moughal puts it. But its effect on you are much different than it's supposed to be. Apparently it's only supposed to make you sleep for eight hours. But you've been asleep for eighteen, and you seemed to have gotten a fever from it." sweat covered my brow, and I turned my head from side to side. I coughed, and said "It… It hurts….D…Daniel." I swallowed thickly. He put a cloth to my head, and said "We'll be at Sam's captors soon." Struggling to keep my eyes opened, I struggled to say "Need… fuzzy. And something… to hug." Before closing my eyes and going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The white walls of the infirmary back at base was what my eyes saw when I opened them. I was lying in a bed, with the doctor hovering over me. "Good to see you awake miss. Stellar." She said, and I smiled weakly at her, saying "I think I'll probably be awake for the rest of the year." She chuckled, before giving me some medicine.

It took me two weeks to recover, but I was up and running again, standing by the Stargate to receive my team again. I hadn't gone with them this time around, but I was ready and willing to welcome them back. They walked through the Stargate, and I smiled at them, but Jack and Daniel seemed to be in a tiff. Daniel wanted to study the people who were on that planet, and learn more about their culture, while Jack couldn't care less. During the meeting, Daniel won out though, and we were going back to the planet. I bounced up and down in my seat, excited at the prospect. I was so going with them this time. Turning to look at Teal'c, I saw him, staring at lieutenant Johnson, who was staring at me. Awkward. Tugging on my green tank top, which ended above my belly-button, I barely had time to blink, before a snarling Johnson had jumped over the table, and knocked me out of my chair, pinning me down on the ground. I screamed, and General Hammond commanded "Lieutenant Johnson! Get off of her now!" I struggled and kicked, but he was heavier than me, and a hell of a lot stronger.

"Not until I mark her!" he snarled, and he looked like he was about to bite me, before three of the officers at the table grabbed him and dragged him away. "Bring him to the infirmary, and tell them to keep him in restraints, and to check him out. Now, Miss Stellar, are you okay?" sitting up with the help of Sam, I fixed my Tank-top, which was showing a bit too much bra, and patted down my hair. My camo fabric cargo pants and combat boots were in no way hurt or damaged. I now had some dog tags hanging around my neck, but I fixed them quickly, and got back into my chair. "Just fine sir." I replied, and watched as the soldier who attacked me left the room.

Lying on my bed, I stared up at the ceiling, bored, and wishing there was something I could do. I couldn't sleep, since I wasn't able to get comfortable, even though I had all three requirements that I needed to sleep. The place just above my butt just didn't seem to want to stop itching. I scratched it again, and felt something weird. Sitting up, I jumped off my bed, and walked over to the mirror. To my horror, I saw a hole ripping in my pants, and a white, and very fluffy tail emerging from my butt. Two white triangles that certainly wasn't there before were now twitching every once and a while. I screamed.

"Daniel!" I screeched, as I rushed into the Stargate room. He and Sam were near the gate, and doing something, I don't even know what. I don't know why, but I always run to Daniel for help. He was just way more comforting than any of my other team members. Well, that, and I had a little crush on him. Running up to him, I flung my arms around his middle, and said "I have a tail! And-And ears!" he looked over my head (An easy feat, since I only come to his chest.) and looked at the white tail swishing back and forth, and at the soft triangles sticking out of the top of my head. "That's… different. I thought you only got that when you were in cat form." Hiding my face in his shirt, I said "I thought so too!" _**CRASH!**_ The sound of breaking glass made its way through the Stargate room, and two men fell from the room two stories above, and landed on the concrete floor below. I looked away from the blood, and Sam called in a medical team.

Something had been bugging me all day, and I didn't know what it was. It was like… eating your favourite candy, or food, but the taste was very faint. At times, the feeling got stronger, but mostly, it stayed weak. I finally found out it was something I had smelt. Lifting my nose in the air, I sniffed again, and followed the scent all the way to a certain bespeckled man's office. Daniel stood there, looking through some files. "Hey Rayne." He said, and I didn't say a word, only walked up to him, and circled him slowly. "Uh… Rayne?"

_**NO-ONES P.O.V:**_

Daniel nervously tried to back away, but she just went right up to him again, and seemed to be sniffing his clothing. Grabbing him roughly, she brought her nose to his neck, and breathed in, closing her eyes as she did so. Daniel was highly uncomfortable, gently trying to push her away. She growled at him, and pushed him back on the desk. "Whoa! Rayne! Stop it!" she continued sniffing him, and then slowly licked up his neck. He shivered, and pushed Rayne off of him, before making a break for it. "Guards! We've got another sick one!" He yelled, while running towards the Infirmary. She chased after him, right on his tail, before pouncing, and landing on top of him. "Rayne, what are you-." his eyes widened as her incisors elongated, into sharp points, and she bit down onto his neck. He yelled out in pain, and she licked his wound. Two guards caught up and she was dragged off, kicking and snarling, to the infirmary.

"Well, Doctor Jackson, it seems she has marked you as her mate. That bite will stay there, to prove that your hers." Daniel sat on the infirmary bed, his neck bandaged, although it really didn't need it anymore, the wound seemed to have automatically healed after she licked it, so now he was giving a blood sample. "M-mate?" he stuttered, and he glanced over to where Rayne was currently curled up, with no restraints on, and purring. She was given a jacket of Daniels, which calmed her down a bit when she smelled it, but she only really went to sleep when Daniel himself came and sat down on her cot. She gave him a lick on the cheek, and nuzzled up to him, before lying down on the cot in a little ball, his jacket in the middle, and falling asleep. She was just like a little cat, the way she purred in contentment. The Doctor found it cute. Daniel found it disturbing.

_**RAYNE'S P.O.V**_:

I felt content, and completely rested. But when I woke up, everything around me certainly was not. Doctors and nurses scurried around, and Men filled every bed inside the small infirmary. I shot up and off the bed, and towards the Stargate. "Rayne!" the doctor yelled after me, but I didn't listen. I burst into the Stargate room, and nearly bowled Jack over, demanding "Where's Daniel!" he backed up a few steps, and said "We're going to go get him now." I snarled, but bound into the Stargate when it activated. Darkness was all I could see, but my eyes adjusted, and I could see everything perfectly, like it was day. My team quickly followed me, and soon we were hiding behind some bushes, and shooting tranquilizers at the beasts. One by one they fell, and I growled at the site of Daniel being cornered by a girl who was affected also. My bite mark seemed to have protected him, so he wasn't effected by the disease at all. Although, he did look up in my direction when I came closer. "Daniel!" I hissed, but he only growled at me, acknowledging my presence, before going back to trying not to hurt the girl. But she was already down, a tranquilizer stuck in her back.

Daniel hurried over to me, and nuzzled my neck surprising me. I giggled, and nuzzled back. We were both purring, and Sam said "Amazing… her bite seemed to have affected him too. Look at them. Like they were made for each other. How cute…" I was giggling at something Daniel was growling, but stopped when Jack said "Okay love birds, let's bring Melosha back to her dad, show them the cure, than head back home." Bringing back the girl to her home, we proved to the council that there really was a cure, and the people would be safe now. Malosha's father greeted her when she awoke with open arms, and tear filled eyes.

When we led the council back to the forest, people started walking out of it, and one of the women council members ran at an old man, yelling out "Father!" it truly was a happy ending. Well, okay. Only a slightly happy ending. When we got back to base, our minds had returned, and I was so mortified at what I had done to Daniel, I kept apologising over and over, but he would just blush, and assure me that it was okay. Jack teased us relentlessly, calling us 'love birds' constantly, and asking if we had special nicknames for each other. "Wait, wait. Let me guess. You call her 'Kitten', and she calls you 'Sexy beast' right?" then he would burst out laughing, and walk away, highly amused with himself. Daniel and I just glared at his back, and we started to ignore each other. Okay, he would ignore me. Every time I came down the hall, and he was coming towards me, he would take one look at me, and turn right around, going back the way he came. And when I tried to catch up with him, the door to his office slammed closed, leaving no room for discussion.

It hurt me, and I didn't know what to do. It was a week and a half later when I could get enough courage to pounce him when he scurried away back to his office. By now, both of us had been away from each other for too long, and we were looking pale and weak. I had huge dark circles under my eyes, and my hair had lost it's lackluster. "Daniel!" I growled, and grabbed his arm before he could make a getaway. Finally, he turned towards me slowly, and said "Rayne… we're seven years apart." Rolling my eyes, I asked "Do you really want to get rid of me that much?" he shook his head, and said "I just… don't want you to be stuck with someone with a dangerous job, who wouldn't be able to be home very much if we ended up having… uh… children." We both went red, and I said "Well, newsflash buddy, I have the same job prescription as you, but because of the bite, you're not able to die as easily. And something in me seemed to deem you a worthy enough person to become my mate, so obviously we're made for each other or something. The reason we've become so sick and tired, is because we haven't maintained physical contact. That's what happens when you become mates."

Looking at the ground, Daniel finally sighed, and opened his arms, saying "Come here." So I entered them, and felt instantly safe, like nothing and no-one could hurt or touch me. We both sighed in relief and contentment, the innocent physical contact doing wonders on our ill and tired bodies. "I'm still not ready to have kids."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_There's a first time for everything  
>It's definitely one of them nights<br>I knew when I looked in his eyes  
>That he was gonna be trouble for me<em>

_I never wanted to lie  
>I knew that my baby would cry<br>If he knew what we were doing_

_But if his love don't pass the test  
>I gotta get it from somewhere else<br>Well I'm gone and I need a man  
>Hope he understands, forgive me baby<em>

_But I gotta take a chance tonight  
>So I'm doing me, myself and I<br>Can't wait no more, sitting all alone  
>Man, I really hope, hope you forgive me<em>

_Oh oh, hope you forgive me  
>Oh oh, hope you forgive me<br>Oh oh, I can't wait no more  
>Man, I really hope, hope you forgive me<em>."

I was sitting waiting for SG-1, who was taking their sweet time in getting ready and preparing the items for the trip. I was singing to myself, my recent favourite song, 'Forgive Me' by Leona Lewis. I was getting some strange looks as I sang, although some were sticking around and listening. Seeing my team approaching, I stopped, and said "Finally!" the people who were listening to me clapped, and I gave a quick smile and bow, before skipping over to Daniel and grabbing his arm, pulling him to the Stargate room with me. "Let's go!" I said excitedly, and I pulled him through the portal. We landed on the other side, and my eyes shrank, due to the brightness of the planet. Sam arrived soon after us, with Teal'c and Jack quickly following. All of us looked around at the distant sound of some animal. My ears twitched. Oh. Yeah. I forgot to mention, my ears are permanently on top of my head now. Yeah. And their fuzzy little triangles too. Fun. "It's hot." I stated, and I scratched behind one of my ears. "Yeah, but for a planet with UV radiation as high as this one is supposed to have, the plant life is doing very well."

Sam was putting on sun screen as she said "Well apparently Abydos was the exception, not the rules for where trees are concerned." "Well that makes sense; I mean if this planet were to support human life, there would be some sort of carbon based vegetation right?" Daniel asked, and Teal'c replied "It is no accident. In the Stargate world, they are formed by the Goa'uld centuries ago." I pouted, bored of the science talk, when Jack spoke up saying "Okay, let's take a look around the Stargate before me move out to find SG-9." I did a 'YES!' motion with my fist and arm, before trotting after Jack. "It can't be that far." I said, as my ears twitched this way and that. "I don't know, the Stargate is literally out in the middle of no-where, I doubt it plays an active role in anybody's culture." Daniel pointed out. I just snorted, and swatted his arm, saying "I'm _trying_ to stay positive, Mr. pessimistic."

He just grinned at me innocently, before walking on ahead. "So you guys worked things out?" Sam asked, as she matched my pace, although having slightly more difficulty with not having the agility and grace of a cat. Daniel was doing well, since he was infused with a bit of my DNA, but he was still mostly human. I smiled at Sam, and said "Yep! Truthfully, I'm glad it's Daniel, because I had a bit of a crush on him before. I just hope he's not totally hating me now because he's stuck with some kid. I mean, this was practically forced on him. So I couldn't blame him if he did." Giving me a sisterly hug and smile, she said "Don't worry. You two will be fine. And to tell you the truth, I think he had a crush on you before too." My face lit up, and I asked "Really?" "Really what?" a voice asked, and I jumped, surprised I didn't hear Daniel walking up to me. He had been walking in front of me with Jack. Giving a big 'I'm innocent' smile, I responded, drawing out the "Nothing?" I giggled when he asked "What did you do? What did you destroy?" I stopped abruptly, smelling something off.

Jumping in front of my Mate, I snarled at a pile of leaves and plants, my incisors growing long and pointy. "Get out here." I demanded. Standing up with his arms in the air showing his surrender, he said "I don't want any trouble." "It's okay Rayne." Daniel said, gently taking my arm. "Lieutenant Conner?" Jack asked, walking up to us. Looking relieved at a familiar face, he said "Carnal O'Neill." Before slumping. We caught him, and brought the weak man to the Stargate stairs. I quickly checked him over for major injuries and aside from the burns from the sun, he was fine, just needed a little rest. His face went red when I gave him a kind smile, pulling his shirt down to cover his torso. "Alright Conner, what's going on? The men received your signal six hours ago and no-one came through. Why?" frowning bitterly, the man spat out "_Hanson._" Like it was a life threating disease. "Where is he? We need to-." "NO!" He interrupted Sam, and put a hand up to stop her train of words. "Don't." "Why?" Jack asked, but Conner only lay there, when his face looked like he remembered something very important. "Franks."

Jumping up off the stairs, he ran over down the path, and knelt down by the remains of a charred something. We followed after him, and I wrinkled my nose at the site of burnt bones and the smell of death as well as burning flesh. It was still hanging in the air. I covered my nose, and turned away, hiding my face in Daniels jacket. "He was shot, then burned." I said when I gained my composure. Sniffing around, I picked up some dirt a little bit away from the body and licked it. "Ew. and you kiss Daniel with that mouth?" Jack asked, making both me and the archaeologist blush. Not replying to the question, I mulled the taste over in my mind, before saying "many people where here. I have a strong taste of rock, like caves, and fresh water." Suddenly, my face screwed up, and I spat out the fowl taste of something gross. "And the wonderful taste of someone who hasn't bathed in a couple years. That is just grodie man." "Yeah. Their cave people. They took us in, and Hansen said it would be a good idea to stay with them a while. Learn their ways. But then they thought we were gods." Conner said, as he looked sadly down at the charred remains of his friend.

"That always happens when we go through the gate." Daniel pointed out. "But you don't understand. Hansen believes it too." I sighed at the morons that the government had hired, and said "It's okay now darlin'. We'll figure something out, and get us all out of here." I assured the man, and Jack dragged off Sam to talk with her about something. I could see them arguing quietly, but I didn't listen in. next thing I know, I'm marching with everyone to the caves where the people of this planet lived. We stopped when it became dark, and we still had a bit to go. I was looking over Conner's burns, and trying to apply some aloe Vera gel to them. He was talking to me, and I was talking back, finding him funny and smart. It was the holes that were being drilled into my back that distracted me a bit. Sam looked at Daniel as he stared… okay, _glared_ at Rayne and Conner, who seemed to be having a good time. Sam smiled, but hid it behind a package of food she was looking at before.

Daniel had stopped glaring as soon as Rayne had stopped talking to Conner, and came to snuggle with him. It wasn't long until she fell asleep against his side, breathing softly, with a small smile on her lips. Daniel just sat there, looking into the fire, and stroking her hair. "So how long have you been together?" Conner asked, as he looked at his fellow man in arms. "Not that long actually. Although we have the rest of our lives, considering I'm her mate." Conner raised an eyebrow, and Daniel elaborated "Mate. It's a term for her people. It means husband. We just haven't gotten married the human way yet. I got this when it happened." Pulling down his jacket a bit, Daniel showed the two holes in the side of his neck. The redness was completely gone now, and it was only two small scars. "It looks like a vampire bite man." Daniel nodded, but said "And telling you now, I don't regret it. I avoided her at first. But we worked things out. She's seven years younger than me. I just didn't want her stuck with an older guy." Conner nodded in understanding and responded "Well man, you still scored big. She's seems like an amazing girl."

Daniel smiled, and rubbed Rayne's back, saying "I know." Before standing up and laying her down on a bed roll.

The fight ended quickly with only a few casualties. I had jumped up from the bed roll I assumed Daniel put me on, and pounced on the people attacking. They scurried away in fear, not used to seeing fangs, and they ran away completely when I shifted forms. It wasn't until too late when we found Conner gone. "…Shit."

I woke up early, after the fight six hours later, finding myself warm and curled around Daniel, my tail resting over his legs. Wait. My… Tail? Shaking my partner awake, he sleepily opened his eyes, and I said "Daniel! My tails back again!" he sat up, and lifted up my tail, looking it over, and the white fluffiness of it all swishing back and forth. I can totally imagine the really awkward scene it would be if someone else woke up. "Why?" I shrugged, and stood up, my pupils shrinking when I looked at the rising sun. "You shouldn't do that. It'll affect your eyes way worse than mine." I rolled my eyes, and snuggled up to him again, letting out a loud purr. My ears were twitching, and I laughed at the weird look on his face at the sound coming from the back of my throat. "We should wake the others." He nodded, and I pushed off from my spot on his chest, and swiftly kicked Jack in the leg. He woke up with a start, and I just nudged Sam awake. "Time to get moving!" I said, giving her a big smile. "Why are you so happy this morning? You hate mornings." Sam stated.

Laughing, I replied "Well, Sam my dear, you don't have a wonderful huggy pillow and heater compiled all in one. Although I'm 95.4% sure Jack would love to fill in for you if protocol allowed it." Sam turned a beat red at the last statement, and stood up, waving her hand going "Yeah, Yeah." I smirked, and started packing up, my tail swishing behind me all the while.

I flounced around the forest, looking at every little thing on the pathway, yet managing to keep up, and not make any noise what-so ever. I halted when Teal'c held up a large hand to stop us though. I almost crashed into Jack, but my cat reflex's caught me. "This way." Teal'c stated in his deep voice. Looking over the edge of a mountain, I growled low in my throat at the site of all the people working like slaves to dig up the mountain side. Something to the left of the main working area caught my eye. Four men were bringing down a huge rock, and one of them fell, not coming up again. My eyes adjusted, and they narrowed when I saw another man in soldier uniform, obviously working for the crazy guy running things, beating up the man who fell. My growling grew louder, and Daniel gripped my arm, putting his finger to his lips, telling me to quiet down. I did so, but my eyes were still narrowed. I stood up, along with Sam, who had the same Idea as me. "Hey, hey. Where do you think you're going?" Daniel asked.

I looked down at him, and replied "We got to go save him. I can't just stand by and let him beat that man to death." "You will be captured." Teal'c stated, and Sam nodded. "Uh-huh." "And you think that's a plan?" the normally bespeckled man asked, having little to no faith it seemed in us. "I can get to Hansen." Sam said. "Yeah. Didn't she used to be engaged to him or something?" I asked, and Sam nodded. "But there's no reason for you to go." Daniel pointed out. Jack had already gone to check things out somewhere else. "Yeah. I'm going to get that man out of there." I replied, and I tugged my arm out of his hold. "I'll be safe." I whispered, kissing his cheek, before running off with Sam.

Walking up behind the guy, I growled, and gave him a quick roundhouse kick, knocking him off the man who was laying still on the ground. "Man, that was refreshing." I said. While brushing off my usual army green tank top. The men surrounded us quickly, and I ignored the man as he got up, and gave me a quick once-over. Pointing his gun at us, both me and Sam took off our helmets, and lay down our guns. Poking his gun in our backs, he prodded us forward, and into a cave. We were greeted by some guy called Jonas, and I sat back listening as Sam tried to understand the situation by talking to the creep. I just didn't have anything to say, and I was terribly bored. Ug. I wonder what Daniel was doing right now. He probably was explaining the situation to Jack, who came back to find us gone. He's probably really annoyed. I would kill to see his face right now. I can imagine an anime mark of annoyance on his forehead right now. I giggled at the thought, and Sam glanced at me, making me stop mid giggle.

She turned back to Jonas, and the next thing I knew, I was being dragged to another room, and I watched as Jonas said "I wish I knew what these drawings meant." "Why don't you ask your people?" I asked with a bored expression. "All knowing." He stated, like it was obvious. I rolled my eyes. What an idiot. Where are you Daniel? You're supposed to be here by now.

It wasn't long until the crazy man brought us to a room with something in the middle of it. A blanket was thrown over top of the thing, and he removed it quickly. When the blanket fell away, it revealed a strange device, which looked strangely like something the Goa'uld would use. "I've gathered from the local folk lore that this was something the ancient 'Gods' would use to make the sky orange to protect the people from the sun sickness." Jonas said, as he placed his hands gently on the device. "Like some kind of shield." Sam commented. He nodded, and she said "You don't know how to work it." "Not my field of expertise." Sam frowned, and stated "You didn't care about me coming at all! You just wanted me to come here and figure this thing out for you." a gross attempt at a puppy dog look came onto his face, and he said "Oh, no. that's not true. I sincerely hope that one day, you will agree to be my goddess." His voice was so fake and sugar coated, I wanted to throw up.

"Turn it on." He commanded, and Sam asked "What if I won't?" "Then we will watch every last cave dweller die in the sun before I kill all three of us." My ears flattened to my head, and I hissed at him, making him back up a few steps. _Hurry up Daniel!_

Sam has been working at this for a while now, and I've mouthed the sicko off a few times, earning me a backhand across the face, and him a few scratches. But Sam shook her head, indicating not to hurt him too much, considering he could just yell for his lackies, and I would be dead in less than a minute, and we didn't want to risk hurting the cave people. I sat cross-legged on the ground now, and looked up when Jack walked in. "Hey Jack! Decided to join the party?" I asked, and he said "Hello Captain, Rayne. I see things are going _just_ as we planned." He was being sarcastic, and I did my wide mouthed 'I'm innocent' smile which revealed my sharp pointed teeth. "Shoot him." Jonas ordered, but both Sam and I yelled "No!" "Then turn it on. If it works, I'll spare him." I soooo wanted to claw his eyes out right now. Not to mention I was getting tired from being away from Daniel. Our mate marks are still relatively new. So we can't stay away from each other for long periods of time yet.

Jack nodded at her to turn it on, and she obeyed, making a bright orange light shine out of the thing. Jonas smiled evilly, and the men dragged us out of the cave, and towards the Stargate. some of the other men had laid it down, so there was a walkway to it, before you dropped into the thing. "My children! Today, is a great day. The sun, has stood still in the heavens, and has hasted not to go down about a whole day. I, have the power, to help, and to cast down. But fear not, stand still, and see the salvation of the lord. Today, we will bury the gateway that brings forth demons who threaten to undue us. But first, we will send those evil undoers, who have already invaded our world _back_, from the hell from whence they came." Jonas paused his speech to push in the buttons that activated the Stargate back to earth. "Fear not, for I, the lord your god control the gateway to the underworld." The Stargate activated, and people jumped back in fear as well as awe.

"You said you wouldn't kill them." Sam said, while looking at Jonas. "I'm not; I'm sending them back to earth." "Without sending the signal to open the iris, they'll die." Rolling his eyes, the evil imposer said "Please Sam, I'm having a moment here." He climbed back up the rocks again, so he was towering over everyone. "I am the lord your god. There is nothing I cannot do. No-one is greater than I, No-one is more powerful than I." turning to his second in command, he ordered "Throw them in." the second in command prodded both Conner and Jack forward, while he kept Sam and I back. It was only when they were both on the edge of the Stargate when Daniel saved them. "No! stop." He shouted, and some other random dude wearing Jack's clothes shot Teal'c's weapon, hitting the second in command. Jonas aimed his gun for Daniel, but I kicked it out of his hand, making him whirl around and back hand me in the same spot as he did before, drawing blood.

Daniel went on this whole long speech about how Jonas was not a god, while Jonas was making protests, and yelling that we were demons come to kill them all. As a last resort, Jonas turned on the device, and was confused when it didn't work. Daniel went on to explain that you need to devices for it to work, and when we activated it, it covered the area from sun, and Jonas was thrown into the Stargate by the cave people, killing him. Sam looked sad, and I consoled her, saying "Well hey, not every girl can say their ex-boyfriends is nuts and have proof. Your one of the lucky ones!" she laughed at my twisted logic that really, didn't make sense whatsoever, and went over to talk to Jack. I went over to Daniel, who was talking with some of the cave people. Wrapping my arms around his middle, I gave him a quick kiss, and we both felt less tired and strained from the physical contact. "I just hope we don't have any more rogue Military members." I sighed, and Daniel hugged me closer to him. "Yeah, well, You never know what might happen In the future. And I have a feeling there are going to be more situations like this one, only a whole heck of a lot more dangerous." Giggling, I tapped his nose, saying "Don't worry. I'll protect you."


End file.
